Seriously Stressed
by Faramirlover
Summary: Arthur's stresssed and it's Merlin's job to help him relax. Sequel to Anxious and Stressed. Rated for a reason! ArthurxMerlin. Slash.


**A/N: **I am at last back with the sequel to Anxious and Stressed. I tried to get it finished in time for the new series but time got away from me. Hope you enjoy this now it's finally here.

**Disclaimer:** I unfortunately own nothing at all. If I did, that stupid kiss never would have happened. Damn you Gwen.

**Warnings**: Mature. Very Mature. Kiddies stay out!

**Word Count**: 1709

**Seriously Stressed**

Merlin lit the last of the candles with a light wave of his hand, the fire was roaring in the high stone fireplace, the water was spelled to stay warm for at least another hour and he had replaced Arthur's usual bed sheets with his softest and thickest ones. The room felt warm and homely. Completely relaxing.

Merlin wasn't exactly sure how he knew when Arthur was about to return but something told him that the prince was nearby and in a terrible mood. Merlin moved to stand beside the window, half hiding himself in darkness, as Gwen had taught him a good manservant should do. Remain hidden until the master requires you.

Arthur burst through the door a few moments later, his frustrations swirling around him in an almost palpable storm.

"Merlin! Where are you?"

Merlin stepped forward into the candlelight prepared to try and help the prince relax.

"Sire, how may I be of-?"

Merlin was cut off by a bruising kiss being slammed against his lips. Hands were all over him in moments, tugging at his shirt, slipping underneath to rub against bare skin, fingers digging in and dragging him closer. They broke apart, gasping desperately for breath.

"Arthur-"

He was silenced again, Arthur's lips moving frantically against his own. Merlin's hands came up to fist at the front of Arthur's shirt, tugging at it insistently, pulling him so they were chest to chest, and only Merlin's hands between them. Before Merlin could really register what was happening the backs of his knees had hit the edge of Arthur's bed, buckling and making him fall back onto the soft sheets.

It was only when he felt Arthur's hands on the ties of his trousers that he really clicked what was going on.

"No. Arthur. Stop."

Arthur only increased his movements, hands reaching out to undo the laces that kept Merlin's shirt closed. Open mouthed kisses were pressed against Merlin's collarbone and he couldn't help but groan at the pleasure that spread from where they landed. A slight nip was added and the small stab of pain it caused afforded Merlin a flash of clarity.

"No! When I say stop, I mean stop."

With a push that was part him and part his magic Merlin shoved Arthur away.

"Merlin. I need this. I need to..."

"No you don't. You need to relax. I am going to help you do that. But not like this."

Merlin turned and marched away from the bed, towards the steaming bath, re-fastening his clothes as he went.

"Merlin! Before... before, you acted like you wanted to... like you wanted me."

Merlin turned to find a dejected looking Arthur watching him from beside the bed, eyes shining with something Merlin was uncomfortable identifying as hurt.

"I do want you. Just not like this. Not as something to make you feel better after a bad few days."

"But you're-"

"Don't say anything, sire. Just come and have this bath."

Arthur seemed to know he was fighting a losing battle and complied, moving to stand beside Merlin and removing his clothes. Merlin looked away as Arthur removed the last of his undergarments and stepped into the water, not trusting himself not to break his resolve and have sex with Arthur right there on the rug.

Once Arthur was safely beneath the water Merlin got to work on washing the prince's hair, fingers working in strong circles across the princes scalp before rinsing and moving down to work the knots of tension from his shoulders. His fingers worked lower, along Arthur's muscular arms and down his back. Arthur seemed almost boneless, allowing Merlin to work away the stresses with no resistance, so Merlin decided to keep going, pulling first Arthur's right leg from the water, then his left, kneading the muscles of his calves and soothing the arches of his feet. By now Arthur was practically asleep, eyes closed, breathing slowed.

Merlin reached out a tentative hand and laid it against Arthur's chest. Arthur twitched at the contact but nothing more so Merlin placed his other hand beside it and began massaging the highly defined muscles of Arthur's abdomen. He pulled back after a few minutes, finished.

"See?" he said, more to himself than Arthur "now you're relaxed."

"Yes," mumbled Arthur in reply "very relaxed. So relaxed, I don't think I'm going to be able to stand by myself."

"Oh. Erm. I'll help you in to bed then, sire."

"Good idea, Merlin. Give me your hand."

Merlin surprised himself by being able to pull Arthur to his feet and support the taller man to his bed. Only when he felt Arthur straighten and grasp his hand a little tighter did he realise that he had been conned.

He crashed onto the bed for the second time that night, bouncing slightly and blushing as a very naked Arthur straddled him.

"Can I have you now?" Arthur asked bluntly, ignorant of the heated blush which sped across Merlin's cheeks.

"Have... have me?"

"Yes. You said no before. That I couldn't use you to relax. Now I'm relaxed so I'm not using you. So, can I have you now?" Arthur's repeated question was punctuated by a slight buck of his hips.

Merlin gasped and threw his head back; the pleasure that that simple move created robbing him of his ability to speak. Hot kisses were trailed across his chin and down his neck as Arthur murmured his name over and over again.

"Merlin... Merlin, please, I need you."

Merlin took a deep shuddering gasp before hooking a finger under Arthur's chin and pulling him up so they can lock eyes.

"Then take me."

Arthur groaned low in his throat and his hands flew to Merlin's clothes, practically ripping them in his hurry to have Merlin naked. Moments later Merlin was stretched out beneath him, every part of him exposed to Arthur's fascinated gaze. After a moment of the intense staring Merlin blushed and made to cover himself but Arthur stopped him.

"You're all mine and I want to see you."

Merlin blushed but allowed Arthur to reverently run his fingers lightly over his skin. Arthur smiled at the feeling of Merlin's soft skin beneath his fingers and the way he sucked in a sharp breath every time Arthur traced the edge of his rib with a nail.

"Don't... don't tease me Arthur," Merlin begged, breath catching as Arthur pinched a nipple with one hand and ran the other over his hip, rubbing circles into the flesh.

"Oh but you've teased me so much over the past few months," Arthur murmured, hands sliding down to Merlin's thighs and squeezing lightly.

"I didn't mean to!" Merlin protested "Please Arthur. Touch me."

"You really don't know how to talk to a prince," Arthur chuckled but saved Merlin the need to reply by firmly taking hold of him with one hand and using the other to pull him up for a bruising kiss.

Merlin groaned against his lips, hips bucking into Arthur's hold making the prince immensely proud of himself for making Merlin lose control so easily. Merlin groaned again, thrusting into Arthur's hand, trying to make the blonde man move.

"Impatient?" Arthur chuckled, swiftly jerking his hand once, pulling back to watch Merlin's reaction.

"Yes. Please, Arthur," Merlin reached out a hand to try and pull Arthur in for another kiss but Arthur batted his hand away and turned his attention to moving his hand in a slow steady rhythm.

Within minutes Merlin was squirming, groaning that he was close, begging for Arthur to stop, but he was ignored. With a cry he came, back arched, spilling over Arthur's hand.

"Suck," Arthur commanded, resting two fingers on Merlin's lower lip as the warlock gasped for breath "now, Merlin."

Merlin's pleasure dazed brain didn't bother thinking about Arthur's reasons but dutifully set to work on his prince's fingers, eyes sliding shut as he attempted to concentrate on the task at hand.

"That'll do," Arthur's voice was hoarse and Merlin forced his eyes open to find Arthur watching him with lust-blown pupils, beads of sweat forming on his forehead as he struggled to regulate his breathing.

Merlin had enough presence of mind to understand the effect he was having on Arthur and gave the young royal's fingers one last long suck before letting them slide from his mouth.

"You'll regret that," Arthur groaned and before Merlin could react one of Arthur's saliva slicked fingers were pushing inside him, leaving a harsh burn behind as it went.

Merlin gasped, pain blazing its way up his spine, making his tense and try to pull away. Arthur leant forward, sealing their lips, drowning out Merlin's whimpers of pain.

"Just relax. It'll pass."

Merlin grimaced but did as he was told, desperately willing his muscles to loosen. Before he was ready, Arthur was adding another finger, stretching and scissoring.

"Nngh!"

"It'll be okay. Just breathe."

"That's easy enough for you to say."

"Wimp."

"Prat. You're lucky I love you."

They both froze as Merlin's words registered, Merlin blushing a bright red as Arthur's eyes widened in shock.

"Arthur, I didn't mean-"

Merlin's protests were cut off as Arthur crashed their lips together in a harsh kiss and in one smooth thrust, pushed inside him, lips smothering all objection. After a few moments, Arthur pulled back from the kiss and studied Merlin's face.

"Arthur?"

"How long?"

"What?"

Merlin's reply was Arthur slowly pulling out before snapping his hips forward, making Merlin cry out in shock and pleasure.

"How long have you loved me, Merlin?"

"Months? Years? Forever. I don't know."

"You should have told me. I... I love you too, Merlin. So long."

Merlin's answering grin was enough to pull an answering beam to Arthur's own lips. They stayed like that for a few moments, just smiling at each other until Merlin gave an impatient wiggle of his hips, pulling a yelp from Arthur.

"Hey!"

"I thought you were going to fuck me, sire. Or has the plan changed?" Merlin asked with another wriggle.

"It's definitely still the plan."

"Get to it then."

Arthur thrust forward and was delighted when the cheeky grin slid from Merlin's face as he moaned. It was definitely going to be a good night.

**OOOOOO**

**A/N:** And that's it folks. Its taken way too long to write but hopefully you think it's worth it.


End file.
